Prepare for the Worst, Hope for the Best
by misszelda3290
Summary: KeeganxLogan. Keegan's patching up Logan after the mission Into the Deep. Something slips out of Logan's mouth he didn't want to say yet. Turns out to be the best mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday on this job is pretty tough, and that's to be expected. But when you're trapped tens of feet under water with your oxygen supply cut off, lungs burning, it gets a little tougher.

Keegan could see that I was still a little shaken up, so he offered to fix me up rather than leave me with one of the nurses.

I sit on the examination table and let out a shaky sigh. Keegan eyes me. "You okay, kid?" He asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

I straighten up, realizing I'm being pathetic. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, I guess." He chuckles a little at my response which makes me smile.

I've always liked Keegan, a little more than I'm willing to admit out loud. He's one of the more quiet of the Ghosts, and so am I. We don't say much to each other, but I feel we connect, without saying much. When I was assigned for this mission, I was glad to see Keegan walk into the command room shortly after I did to receive the same orders.

I have a few cuts and bruises here and there, but the main concern are the gashes on my arm and across my forehead. Keegan tends to the one in my arm first. I guess it was worse than it looked. He had to individually pull out multiple pieces of wood out of my arm that had lodged in there when our vantage point collapsed. The bruises starting to form didn't help, either.

We talked a bit while he tended to my wounds and I tried sitting still, but it was really difficult; squirming as I tried to keep quiet the curses I was mumbling. Keegan tries to be gentle with it, but I'm not making it easy for him.

"Jesus, Logan, can you sit still for two more seconds? I'm almost done here," he said, plucking another splinter out.

"Ow-fuck me!" I exclaimed, feeling my face flush as I realize what I just said.

Keegan looks at me, his face a little flushed as well from my sudden outburst, but raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" His voice goes deeper, a little raspy in the best of ways.

I start to panic, but a bit of me is liking this. I could feel myself tensing everywhere. Yeah, I eventually wanted to let him know I _like_ him, but with him yanking wood chips out of my arm isn't the ideal setting.

_Breath, Logan, play it off. Change the subject. Don't let him see you panic._ I could only try as much. Keegan had the eyes of a hawk and could sense any discrepancy in the room.

"I uh. . .sorry, it really hurt.." I manage to stutter out, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. I can feel my face heating up.

_Shit, Logan, that's the best you got?_

I see Keegan smirk a little, trying to hide it before he replies, "My bad, must have been in there deeper than I thought." His voice going back to normal, dabbing my arm with a wet cloth. I already miss that tone he used.

He knows. He fucking knows. Keegan's good at playing stuff off, acting all oblivious. That's how he can get away with everything, what makes him good at his job. I know him too well though. Not like Merrick, but pretty well, and I can tell he picked up on that.

Keegan finishes up my arm and leaves me to wrap it up after cleans up my head. I'm glad my outburst was when he was cleaning my arm. That way I didn't have to be looking straight at him the whole time after.

Everything's calmed down but there's still a bit of tension in the air. Not much, but it's still noticeable. Neither one of us say anything; I just calmly sit there while Keegan cleans my head up. This time it doesn't hurt.

My lungs still hurt as I take a deep breath but I ignore it since my mind starts reeling._ If I said anything like that to anyone else, they'd just think of as another curse. Why didn't Keegan? No. It couldn't mean much, could it?_ I feel giddy but I keep my face expressionless since Keegan is still staring down at me, patching my forehead up._ Don't get your hopes up, Logan._ I scold myself. _He's more reserved than the others. Just because he took it a different way doesn't mean anything._ Prepare for the worst but hope for the best, my dad would always say. Right now is a time in which that can be applied perfectly.

It seems like an eternity until he's done. "Alright, you're all set," Keegan says, patting my knee as I sit up again.

"Thanks, Keegan, I really appreciate it. Today was a little crazy," I reply, talking not about just the mission. He gives me a small smile before getting up to leave.

He turns around at the doorway and pauses. "Can't do it now, but maybe once this mess is all over I'll take you up on your offer, Logan," Keegan says, winking at me before he walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I actually wrote a sequel?! I'm actually surprised I managed to do it too. :P So far I'm only planning to write one more chapter after this, not totally sure. So this is the fluff chapter! Next one is when Keegan keeps Logan to that promise ;) so heads up for that! And thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed any of my stories, it really makes my day ^u^_

_This chapter is basically nothing, nothing really happens, but I figured just go with it. Okay, I'm done blabbing. Enjoy!_

_I probably should say this: I don't own anything Call of Duty or the characters (first disclaimer I've actually done, whoops), just the sappy relationship I've created between the two!_

* * *

I sit there in a daze, staring where Keegan was standing. _Did that really just happen?_ I can't help but laugh a little about it. My accidental slip of the tongue ended with the most conservative guy on the squad hitting on me. I finish wrapping my arm up with a smile on my face.

"What's the big smile about?" Oh shit. Hesh. I feel my face flush instantly.

"What? Oh, nothing, just thought of something funny," I try to play it off, dodging my brother's curious expression. There's no way in hell Hesh is finding out about this.

He come up and nudges my shoulder. "C'mon Logan, I'm your brother. I know you better than that. I haven't seen your face like that since. . .well, since Dad made us part of the Ghosts." His face immediately lights up at the memory. "Oh, it's gotta be good! Spit it out! What is it?"

I try to hide my flustered expression while I scramble for an excuse. "Well, uh remem-" Merrick is suddenly there, cutting me off. "Sorry to break up the latest episode of the Walker Brothers, but Hesh, they want you up at command," he says, then leaves, not waiting for a response. I hold my breath to avoid letting out a sigh. Hesh rolls his eyes a little then sets his gaze back on me. "Don't think you've gotten out of this, Logan! I will get it out of you whether you like it or not!" He ruffles my hair then walks back out of the infirmary. As he leaves I let out that sigh. That was way too close. I'll have to think of something to cover for now. I finish up, wash my hands and head out to the rec room.

I walk down the hallway and find Keegan sitting in his usual chair, reading. It seems like that's all he does when we're not on a mission. He just looks up at me and returns to his book like nothing's happened. He's good at that. It makes me a little anxious, but then I remember we aren't in the privacy of the infirmary like before.

Next to Keegan, coincidentally enough, I sit in my usual spot, my legs kicked up on the coffee table thinking of what to tell Hesh. He's up at command so I have fifteen minutes give or take a few before he comes back to interrogate me. I don't know how he does it, but he always manages to get stuff out of me, just like Dad can. _That's it! Dad!_ Mom and Dad's anniversary is coming up, and although my mom died when I was little, we would always make that a family day, just like she would want it to be. Even though we hadn't done it since before the ODIN strikes I feel kinda bad for using such a touchy topic to lie about, especially since Dad doesn't like to think about it given our situation, but the truth is worse.

While deep in thought, I failed to notice Keegan put his book down and look at me. I snap out of my daydreams when he speaks up: "You seem pretty deep in thought there, Logan."

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, Hesh caught me with a big smile while I was wrapping my arm up and he plans to interrogate me until he gets an answer so I needed to come up with something. . ." I trail off, still feeling a little weird about today's earlier events, plus I just openly admitted to Keegan that I was smiling about his reaction to me unintentionally spilling out my feelings about him.

"Just act like nothing's happened," Keegan replies simply. _If only it were that easy._ I laugh a little and shake my head. "Easy for you to say. You were practically born battle-ready; you can adapt to almost any situation. It's what makes you one of the best here." I see his face turn a little pink as he ducks his head down a little before giving me a small smile. I automatically smile back.

Keegan clears his throat and goes back to his book just as Hesh walks back in with a bored expression that immediately turns to an evil looking grin as he lays eyes on me. _Damn he's got like a 6th sense or something._ The look on my brother's face is a little more troubling to me though.

"Logan Walker I believe you have something to tell me. Otherwise I'll gladly pry it out of you with no effort at all," Hesh practically sings, sitting next to me on the couch, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, just like when we were younger.

"Well David Walker," I reply, mocking his tone. "I don't really feel like enduring your torture so I guess I'll tell you. . ." I trail off, looking over to Keegan who looks over to me then back to his book.

"Well? What is it?" Hesh straightens up, eager to know.

"I was just thinking about how Mom and Dad's anniversary was coming up, and it reminded me of all the stuff we did together when we were younger," A smile crept back onto my face, thinking back to those times. Trips to the zoo when we were really little, going to the movies, Dad even took us out to the shooting range a few times before he started training us. I saw a smile on Hesh's face as he thought back to those times. "Yeah, those were good times; a lot simpler for sure. Tell you what: if we don't have anything around here to do, we'll sneak out and something for it. Something that won't make Dad question it though. Just you and me. Sound good?" I nod. He put his hand on my knee and gives it a squeeze before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Not bad," Keegan speaks up after Hesh leaves, closing the book and puts it down. I give him a smile of acknowledgement, actually thinking about the stuff we used to do, how good our lives were when Hesh and I were younger. I miss it. A lot. Just thinking about it makes me homesick, a feeling I haven't felt in years. Mainly right after the ODIN strikes, but I've been too caught up with this whole mess the past decade to think about any of that since.

I guess Keegan could notice my uneasiness when I felt his hand on mine, slowly intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt myself smile as I watched him do so then looked up at him. "You're one helluva tough guy, Logan. Everything'll be fine." Keegan says, evident he's carefully picking his words, not wanting to mess up. I smirk a little in appreciation of his effort. I don't think he has much experience with whatever we have going on, but then again, neither do I. I'm slightly worried about messing this up too. I never really was successful with girls back in high school; I would always choke up if I ever got the courage to talk to a girl I liked, but usually I would just keep to myself most of the time. And now, well for starters, Keegan isn't a girl. And even though it was accidental, he knows of my feelings for him, so that's two steps further than I have been before, right?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Keegan absent mindedly rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I managed to totally forget we were holding hands still. The realization caused me to duck my head, avoiding Keegan's gaze until my face lightened up again. He still notices my little episode and asks me while chuckling: "I'd tell you to not be so embarrassed about everything, but it's kinda cute watching you act all flustered with your face turning bright red."

I let out a laugh of my own, realizing how ridiculous I must be looking every time that happens. "Yeah, I'm still new to all this. I never really had a girlfriend back in high school so I'm winging all this," I rub the back of my neck with my free hand, a bit of a nervous smile on my face. If we're going to have some form of a relationship, I guess there's no use in keeping it a secret. If I tried to keep any form of an act up, I'd screw it up and make myself look like an idiot even more than I have already.

Keegan returns a warm smile. "I could tell. Had a few here and there, but nothing too serious. None of them could keep up with the commitment of a relationship with me being away almost all the time. I eventually just retreated from romance entirely and kept to myself. It's easier that way," His smile fades at the last sentence. "That was. . .until, well today I guess," I feel him give my hand a little squeeze. "Not gonna lie, Logan, I was actually a little relieved when you blurted that out earlier today. I was starting to give up hope, thought I was crazy for crushing on the captain's son. I'd get my ass beat if anyone but you found out and you didn't feel the same way." I sat there listening to Keegan speak, genuinely interested in what he had to say. _Maybe my little fuck up turned out to be the biggest break I've had in a while!_

We both sit there for a few minutes in silence, hands still intertwined. It isn't anything awkward, rather peaceful actually. Just the sounds of our breathing. I let out a content sigh, thinking over the information Keegan had just told me. I start to laugh. Keegan just looks at me with a puzzled look on his face. I manage to calm down and reply, "It's all really ironic, isn't it? None of this would have happened if I didn't say anything. You would have possibly given up hope on me, and I'd be forever wondering if you had any feelings for me. We wouldn't have this." I lift our hands up for him to see.

"You have a point there." Keegan lets out a yawn, frowning a bit when he looks at his watch. "Well, it's getting late, we should probably head to bed," I can see the little sparkle in his eyes telling me that by we, I know just what he means. I smile and give a nod, being pulled up by the older man. We walk down the corridor to Keegan's room together, our hands still together but looser, in case we see one of the other guys. Luckily we don't run into anyone, they must be in bed already.

We walk into his room and Keegan closes the door. I look around. It's nothing special, standard to mine and the others: a bed sticking out from the wall on the left, a desk next to the window straight ahead, and a small dresser sits on the wall opposite of the bed. I have little time to look around before I feel Keegan's arms around my waist, lips kissing my neck. I'm taken by surprise by this, a noise escaping my lips before I can stop it from the sudden contact. I can feel him smile at my response while he continues to kiss and suck at my neck while his hands move up my chest under my shirt. I press my back to his chest and let out another soft moan, enjoying every bit of this.

Just as I feel myself starting to get hard, the contact is gone. Keegan turns me around to face him, our faces dangerously close now. He smiles at my flustered appearance, a bit of pride in his expression. "That's enough for now," his voice a little raspy, not much above a whisper. "We'll fulfill that promise another time." I smirk at that, knowing exactly what he's talking about. Our faces are still close and I just stare into Keegan's eyes. Shit his eyes were blue. They're gorgeous, a perfect contrast with his black hair which is slightly tousled from the mission. I want to just stare at him forever, admiring how everything about his appearance is just. . .perfect, simply put. Keegan stares back, his face also in that of pure appreciation. I dared to move my face closer to his, seeing his eyes start to close before I do the same, our lips connecting.

The kiss is anything but harsh. Keegan keeps it gentle, slow, but passionate. I feel his arms wrap around my torso, pulling me closer as I move my arms to wrap around his neck. My face is directed slightly upward to make up for the few inches he has on me. I let him deepen the kiss as I open my mouth slightly, letting his tongue in, beginning to explore my mouth. The kiss is still slow, the feeling of it being pure bliss. He removes his tongue and sucks on my lower lip a little before breaking the kiss. We're both breathing heavy, a big smile on my face. Sure, I've kissed one or two girls before, mainly out of dares, but they were nothing like this. This kiss was everything I imagined and more. Keegan must have sensed so, and he gave me another peck on the lips before unwrapping his arms from around me.

He grabs my hand, leading me to the bed. I kick off my boots as he lifts my shirt up taking it off of my, dragging his hand down my chest after doing so, making me shiver at his touch. I take his shirt off as he starts to undo my belt. I kick my pants off as I reciprocate his actions, and we climb into the bed. I immediately feel his arm wrap around me again, intertwining his fingers with mine again. The sheet is thin, but Keegan tends to generate a lot of heat off of this body which makes up for it. I shift back, pressing myself into him immediately relaxing. I can feel him playing with my hair with his other hand, but my exhaustion hits my like bus, making me too tired to put up a fight. I simply sigh and close my eyes.

"G'night, Keegan," I mumble, my voice heavy with sleepiness now. I feel Keegan's lips on my temple before he replies, "Goodnight, Logan."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi guys! Wow, I apologize for this taking so long! I actually had written this in probably 5 or 6 different sittings, I kept getting distracted or just didn't want to write smut. Also, I hope the Keegan dirty talk in here makes up for the terrible half-attempt at it in the first chapter ;) Alright enough babbling, enjoy!_

_ONE MORE THING. Huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed this, it means a lot! _

* * *

A few days have passed without much event. We managed to infiltrate the Federation's weapon factory and get intel, so there's that, but with Keegan and I, not much has happened. Our nightly kissing sessions continued on and progressed to some groping, but Keegan is such a damn tease, cutting it off before we get anywhere. He at least lets me sleep in his room still; I'm surprised no one's noticed yet, I've fallen out of his bed once or twice already.

As frustrating as it is, I let Keegan set the pace of all this. He seems to know what he's doing, but he sure is taking his time, and it's driving me insane. I just want to get to the part where I can rip his shirt off and kiss him anywhere and everywhere, but no matter how discreet I try to be in getting my hands at the hem of his shirt or his belt, he's grabbing my hands and holding them in his. Not that I'm complaining, but I'd rather put my hands to better use.

I'm lying on the sofa in the rec room, just hanging out, enjoying the time to just do nothing. I hear the door open but ignore it, continuing to stare at the ceiling. Keegan walks over and takes a seat next to the couch in his lounge chair and I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"You're a fucking tease. I'm not talking to you now," I whine, which earns a chuckle from him when I look over. I know he's doing it on purpose, but the sexual frustration I get from it is adding up so much now I can't take it.

"Yeah, I know, but it's really cute watching you get all frustrated," He gives me a cheeky grin. Bastard. I roll my eyes and sigh, leaning back into the couch.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes again, Keegan's gone and I can see it's dark out. I glance at my watch. 8:30. Well, late dinner tonight. I get up with a small groan and walk to the door that leads to the rooms so I can change before eating. The hallway is poorly lit when dark, but I've walked it a thousand times, I could probably do it in my sleep. I probably already have. I start walking down, but don't get very far before I feel myself being pushed up against the wall, lips compressing to mine before I can even react. I struggle for a second but

then I recognize the way I'm being kissed; it has to be Keegan. I kiss him back, probably a little too eagerly, but he doesn't seem to be in a teasing mood tonight. Just the thought of this actually going somewhere makes me feel weak in the knees and maybe a little hard.

I feel my back press into the wall more as he kisses me deeper, tilting my chin up with his fingertips, allowing himself to slip his tongue into my mouth. I rest my hands on his shoulders and all but jump when I feel his slide down my body to rest on my ass. I must have acted more surprised than I thought because he breaks the kiss and smirks, our foreheads touching. His blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim light despite the dark hint of lust that's replaced the innocence that's usually there. Keegan moves his body closer to mine, grip tightening on my ass as a slight groan escapes my mouth.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" Keegan smirks, voice low and husky. I feel myself getting hard as he starts to slowly grind his hips into mine.

I suppress another moan before replying: "I haven't said anything yet." He moves his hips again, harder this time, sound escaping my lips before I can stop it.

"Yes you did." I let out a sigh and flip him off. We kiss again for a moment before he breaks away and says "C'mon, we don't need you causing a scene in the hallway."

I roll my eyes and let him lead me a little more down the hallway before opening the door to his room. Once the door closes behind me, I feel myself being pushed towards Keegan's bed, lips connected with mine yet again. He unzips my jacket and I shrug it off as we start awkwardly half-walking half-kissing over to the bed. Keegan reaches for the hem of my t-shirt and easily pulls it off, tossing it off into one of the corners of the room. He gently pushes me down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss to do so. I beat him to the first move, palming his cock through his pants, a gasp escaping Keegan's mouth. He wasn't expecting that.

I smirk to myself. "Payback for what you just did in the hallway," I breath out, still trying to catch my breath a little as I keep moving my hand over his pants. I can feel him getting harder until he takes my hand away, then takes the other and pushes me back onto the bed, pinning me down.

"Now now, Logan. I thought we agreed that I take the lead in how we do this," Keegan whispered into my ear, voice huskier than ever. I close my eyes and breath out heavily when he starts kissing along my jaw. He moves back up, thoroughly assaulting my mouth with his tongue before beginning to kiss down my neck, pausing at my collarbone then moving back up to suck at the skin right below my ear. I moan a little, loving the feeling of it. I don't know how I'll be able to cover the mark up from the others, but right now, I couldn't care less.

Once Keegan's satisfied with properly marking me, he begins kissing down my body again, holding both my wrists with one hand now as the other follows his mouth running down my chest and stomach. I shiver a little at the light touch of his fingers. He continues to kiss my stomach as his hand keeps going down, palming my cock now.

"Aaah, shit Keegan! I'll be done before my pants are even off at this rate," I say, almost pleading. He stops kissing along my chest and looks up.

"Well," he grins. "I can fix that."

I start to kick off my shoes as Keegan fumbles to undo my belt. I move my hands to pull off his shirt then grab his chin and pull him up to face me. I kiss him this time, my tongue exploring his mouth. He's surprised by this at first but quickly adjusts, kissing me back before he pulls away and unbuttons my jeans, tugging them down, taking my boxers with them. My cock stands up, and Keegan wastes no time before running his tongue all the way up it, sucking lightly at the tip, watching my reaction the entire time. I'm caught off guard and let out a rather loud moan, just what he wanted.

"God, you look so hot from down here," Keegan growls, licking his hand before taking my cock in his hand.

"You don't-aa fuck-look so bad from up here either," I try to say between groans. He keeps running his hand up and down slowly, drawing this out as much as he can, driving me crazy. I groan again and clutch the sheet in one hand as he moves his hand a little faster.

Keegan then just abruptly stops. I move my head to look up only to be hit with an even bigger wave of pleasure that takes just about all my self control to not throw my hips forward. I look up to see my cock in his mouth, feeling his tongue swirling around my tip, making me gasp out again in response. He starts bobbing his head up and down as I try to somewhat control my breathing, failing miserably with a moan or gasp escaping my lips every time his head moves back up.

I grab his hair in my hand and Keegan immediately puts a hand on my hip to stop me from thrusting upward. He moves his head up, making me let go of his hair, taking my cock out of his mouth and looks at me.

He shakes his head with a smug smile on his face. "Who's in control here?" He asks me. I look away. He squeezes my thigh and I look back at him and he raises his eyebrows at me expectantly. "Well?"

"…you," I mumble, almost whining.

"What was that? We can just stop here if you want," Keegan says, clearing enjoying the power he has over me right now.

"You...You're in charge," I say a little louder. At this he gives that smug look again before taking me in his mouth. This time he keeps his hand on my thigh preventing me from thrusting into his mouth. He keeps bobbing his head, tongue rubbing up and down as he does so, his other hand gripped around me, following his mouth. My breathing speeds up and I'm close, so close. I subconsciously attempt to buck my hips up again, and Keegan knows how close I am now. He lifts his head up again then moves up to kiss me again, gentler this time. I end up groaning into his mouth as I feel his hand on me again, flicking his wrist up in quick movements. With a simple twist of his wrist I'm coming into his hand, eyes closed, head thrown back, practically yelling out.

I let out a shaky breath, still recovering from the orgasm. "Good god, Keegan, you're good." He kisses my jaw again before looking at me.

"Oh just wait sweetie, we're not done yet," he winks.

I'm confused at first, then realize Keegan still has his pants on, erection clearly bulging through his pants. I lean up and start unbuckling his belt, yanking his pants and boxers down together. I pause for a moment, all of a sudden self-conscious, worried I might screw this up. Keegan senses my hesitance and takes my hand, putting it up to his lips, licking it himself before leading my hand down to his cock. I grasp him lightly and start jerking him back and forth, hand still enclosed in his. I start moving my hand on my own as he takes his away. I pull his face down to mine with my free hand, connecting our lips while I tangle my fingers in his dark hair, dampened slightly with sweat. He opens his mouth slightly, our tongues colliding, a surge of confidence coming back. I twist my wrist as I move my hand up and down and Keegan moans into my mouth.

"Aah, Logan…you're a quick learner," he breathes out, gasping out again as I brush my thumb over his tip.

Keegan puts his hand on mine, intertwining our fingers. He straightens up, motioning for me to get up and move to lay all the way on the bed, belly down. I bury my face in my arms to hide my smile when I hear him shuffle to the nightstand and hear the cap of a bottle pop open.

I feel him kiss below my ear again before whispering in my ear, "you sure you're okay with this?" I nod in reply, not trusting my voice. He then continues to kiss down my back. His hands move down with him, cupping my rear as he continues to kiss along my spine, lightly nipping a few times while doing so. His hands leave my body and I turn to look up at him seeing him squeeze the bottle a bit, covering his finger generously with the lube as I put my head back in my arms and let out a deep breath. I feel his finger press into me and let out a slight gasp, not expecting the sensation, earning a slight chuckle from Keegan behind me.

"You okay?" He asks again, keeping his hand still, but not removing it.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm good," I mumble out. He starts moving his hand again, the uncomfortable feeling quickly being replaced with a pleasant friction, resulting to me unconsciously letting out a moan in response. I don't notice he's using two fingers until he's pulling them out, leaving me panting already when I hear the bottle open again, immediately followed by feeling him press into me all the way. Keegan lets out a throaty groan as he pushes all the way into me and I grab a fistful of the sheets, teeth clenched. The feeling is like no other, my head reeling, any uncomfortable sensation now long gone, replaced with nothing but pure ecstasy with every snap of Keegan's hips. My teeth still clenched, I let out slight hisses of pleasure as I hear Keegan just about falling apart behind me. He's gotta be close. By this point I'm moving my hips, matching the rhythm of him, or at least trying to now, for Keegan's moving as much as he possibly can, gasping out an array of curses as he rides his orgasm out, nearly collapsing on top of me when he's done.

I feel him pull out and move to lie next to me on the bed, both of us breathing heavily and sticky with sweat. I stare at Keegan for a bit, amazed that I get this man all to myself, and shit was he good in bed. He looks back at me, then pouts, brow furrowing.

"What?" I ask him.

"I probably should have cleaned you up when I was still sitting up. I don't want to get up now," he says, starting to sit up with a reluctant look on his face.

I grab his shoulder to keep him down. "No it's fine, you've done quite enough for now," I wink. I see him smile a little before grabbing my chin easing his lips to meet mine. I smile at the contact as I feel Keegan drape his other arm over my waist, pulling me closer. He breaks the kiss while rolling onto his back and I put my arm over his chest, tucking my head to nuzzle into his shoulder, closing my eyes, not realizing how tired I am now.

"What? Already falling asleep on me, Logan?" I nod into his shoulder.

"Well I guess you just fucked the energy right out of me, be more careful next time. No wait, don't be. It was fucking fantastic," I say. Keegan just shut up and let me sleep. I sense him smile at that as he presses a kiss to my forehead after pulling the blanket up to cover our bodies. My breathing starts to match his, chests rising and falling in synch.

I'm on the verge of falling asleep when I hear Keegan whisper, almost tentatively. "Hey Logan? You still awake?" I mumble incoherently in reply.

He pauses for a moment. "uh…never mind. Goodnight."

"Good at the fucking, but not this part? You're just full of surprises. I love you too, Keegan."

He lets out an audible sigh, obviously relieved. I smirk a little at his reaction. "Love you, Logan."


End file.
